Paradoxical
by MidnightRain6593
Summary: She was the not-so-smart counterpart of Kira; He was the detective trying to convict both her and her beloved. A series of L/Misa one-shots/drabbles.
1. Immortal

**Title: Immortal**

**Summary: She should have been relieved that he was dead**

** Rating: K+**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Misa had never liked L.

She hated everything about him from his ratty appearance to his weird habits. Not to mention that he had been out to condemn her beloved savior, Light…and her as well, for that matter.

So shouldn't she be relieved that he was now dead? Yes, it would.

So why wasn't she?

Could it be that she had come to find the traits she had so hated endearing?

Maybe it was because L really wasn't that much different from Light; they had both been attempting to make a better world.

Whatever it was, Misa had a feeling that L would always be immortal to her in a way no matter what.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I meant for this one to be short, sweet and to the point. This little drabble/one-shot series isn't something I plan on updating regularly…only when I happen to have an idea.**

**Quick note: The overall rating of this fic may go up if I become brave enough to do a lemon…however, I will put the individual rating of each one-shot/drabble at the top, so you can skip over the M-rated ones if you'd like.**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated! I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)**


	2. Turning Point

**Title: Turning Point**

**Summary: There had been times that she had considered giving up**

**Rating: K+**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Misa wasn't as stupid as she led everyone to believe. Her intelligence was nowhere near Light's or Ryuuzaki's, but she wasn't stupid.

She knew that in Light's eyes she was nothing more than a pawn, no better than a tool. Misa had tried to convince herself that she could make Light fall in love with her, but she had never been very good at lying…even to herself. Light was far too in immersed with his duties as Kira to ever love anyone.

She asked herself many times why she put up with it and every time the answer was simple; Light was her savior. Living without him would be impossible.

That was until the day she finally snapped came.

She had been left alone with L that day. She marched right up to him, grabbed his head and brought his lips to meet hers.

She wasn't quite sure what had possessed her to do it. It wasn't like she actually had feeling for Ryuuzaki that she was aware of. He was weird and perverted and didn't even properly groom himself!

Perhaps she had just been lonely and wanted attention. Perhaps she had been hoping the Light would find out and get jealous. Perhaps she really did harbor secret feelings for Ryuuzaki that she hadn't even been aware of herself. Perhaps she even did because she just wanted to.

Ryuuzaki only allowed the kiss to last a few brief moments before pulling away to tell her that cheating on Light would be wrong.

Like he should really care. He had to have known that Light didn't care about, that she was only an instrument to him. Ryuuzaki was too righteous and naïve about some things for his own good. At least he would keep the kiss a secret.

That day was officially a turning point for Misa. However, that was something she would never let anybody know for as long as she lived.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I started this one with a completely different idea in mind, but this is what came out. Hopefully you all liked it!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
